


Комната

by Leytenator



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Как известно, история повторяется дважды — сначала трагедией, потом фарсом. В их случае все вышло наоборот. Двое заперты в комнате, и выйти из нее может только один".





	Комната

Стены серые и влажные наощупь. А, может, и не серые, а желтые или зеленые: Хиджиката давно уже перестал толком различать цвета в этом мутном сумраке огромной комнаты без окон и дверей, где не понять, откуда доходит тусклый свет.  
Где-то капает вода — он проверял все углы, обшаривал стены ладонями, на которых оставалось липкое и клейкое. Если лизнуть, на языке вязко стынет привкус извести и металла. Что они, ебанутые совсем и покрыли штукатуркой прямо стальные листы? Или цинковые бока огромного гроба.  
Впрочем, Хиджикате все чаще становится похрен, откуда капает вода, из чего сделаны стены, кто такие «они». Ему хочется почувствовать во рту только один вкус — знакомую ореховую горечь сигареты. Ну и, разве что, еще разок поесть майонеза, но эту мысль он старается побыстрее выкинуть из головы.  
Курить хочется нестерпимо. Хиджиката снова лижет кончики пальцев, потом закусывает губу от внезапно охватившего сомнения и касается раны на бедре. Снова лижет пальцы. Так и есть. Металл, никакой разницы. Может, стены из крови?  
Он смеется, устало привалившись спиной к одной из них. Это уже и в самом деле смешно. Первую неделю он орал и бил кулаками по всем поверхностям. Первую неделю его кормили — хрен знает откуда появлявшейся пресной едой. Он пробовал не спать несколько суток, чтобы заметить потайную дверь или люк, но пока бодрствовал, ничего просто не давали. Первую неделю царапина на бедре была просто царапиной. Хиджиката помнит, как получил ее от одного из двух дюжин противников в одежде безо всяких знаков отличия, а вот как очутился тут — уже нет.  
Сейчас рана ноет невыносимо, прикосновение к ней прошивает тупой болью, кажется, до самой кости. Впервые за долгое время в памяти всплывают давно забытые дни, когда Шинсенгуми в его жизни еще не было, когда не было Кондо, когда не было никого. Только вкус металла на разбитых в очередной драке губах и сведенный от голода живот.  
Хиджиката закрывает глаза. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз ел. Когда ему хочется пить, он собирает влагу со стен ладонями и облизывает их. Когда ему захочется припасть жадным ртом прямо к стене, лучше бы рядом был кто-то, кто сможет его прирезать.  
Он открывает глаза и думает, что некоторым желаниям лучше так и оставаться несбывшимися.  
— Жалкое зрелище, — тянет Сого, сидящий на корточках у стены напротив. Хиджиката не знает, на кого тот смотрит более брезгливо: на грязный пол или него самого. Впрочем, он уже наверняка грязнее пола. Черт. Да он никогда не был таким вонючим куском дерьма. Вот же блядство.  
— Блядство, — хрипит он и с трудом поднимается. — Сого, сукин ты сын, я думал, ты скорее перегрызешь кому-нибудь глотку, чем попадешься.  
— Я тоже не думал, что когда-нибудь совершу такую же глупость, как вы, Хиджиката-сан. Если хотите знать, меня тянет сблевать от того, что у нас с вами есть хоть что-то общее. — Сого изображает, что его тошнит на пол, и тоже встает, медленно подходит к Хиджикате и окидывает его скучающим взглядом. — Можно, я буду называть вас Вонючка-сан? Бомж-сан? Дерьмо-сан? Куда оно тут, кстати, девается, я что-то не вижу унитаза с подогревом и веселыми песенками.  
— Я тебя сейчас убью, — обещает Хиджиката, чувствуя странную, горячечную радость.  
— Дерьмоджиката-сан? — предлагает Сого, склоняя голову набок, и опускает взгляд. — О. Может быть, вас похитил каннибал, но после первого же надреза его стошнило? У вас майонез течет вместо крови, Хиджиката-сан, как бедного людоеда не вывернуло?  
Он поддергивает форменные брюки и опускается на колени, рассматривает рану, скривившись, надавливает пальцем на ее край, и Хиджиката воет сквозь стиснутые зубы, пытаясь оттолкнуть Сого. Тот легко отмахивается от его руки — черт, когда Хиджиката успел настолько ослабеть? — и развязывает шейный платок.  
— Как я понимаю, с обедами тут неважно. Раз я хочу выжить, то стоит приберечь вас на черный день и сжевать, зажав нос. Придется подлечить. Ну-ка, будьте хорошей свининкой, сядьте, Хиджиката-сан.  
— Паршивец мелкий.  
— Я тоже очень рад вас видеть.  
Хиджиката улыбается, опускаясь и вытягиваясь на холодном полу.  
— Ничего не напоминает, а, Сого?  
Тот смотрит на него с кислой физиономией, потом снова надавливает на бедро рядом с краем раны, и Хиджиката давится воздухом.  
— Ненавижу дежавю. К тому же тут нет ни наручников, ни маньяков. Скучно.  
— Ну, у тебя-то никогда не было недостатка в идеях. Развлекайся. — Хиджиката закидывает руки за голову и прикрывает глаза, по-прежнему улыбаясь.  
— Извращенец, — равнодушно сообщает Сого и расстегивает на нем штаны, стягивая их до колен.  
— Кто бы говорил, — усмехается Хиджиката и прикусывает губу, когда покрытая коркой крови ткань с трудом отлепляется от бедра.  
Потом он плохо помнит происходящее. Кажется, Сого чистит его воспаленную рану влажной тряпицей. Кажется, Хиджиката кричит. Он тяжело дышит и смаргивает пот. Перед глазами пляшут черные точки, похожие на крошки табака.  
— Помнишь, как я начал курить? — хрипит он, сглатывает горькую солоноватую слюну. За слоем мошек появляется бледное лицо Сого.  
— Этот день до сих пор снится мне в кошмарах, — скорбно говорит он и начинает туго перевязывать ногу Хиджикаты. Тот часто дышит, стараясь не думать о боли.  
Думай о табаке. О высокой зеленой траве, о запахе нагретой сосны, о стареньком додзе. О мальчишке с пачкой сигарет в руке.  
«Ты что это, курить вздумал, паршивец? О сестре не подумал, а? — А вам какое дело? Обиделись, что у этих палочек больше шанса убить меня, чем у вас? Эй, куда это вы тянете свои грязные руки? — Хочу попробовать. М-м-м, а, знаешь, на вкус неплохо! — Фу. Теперь меня будет тошнить от одного их вида. Всю жизнь. — Вот и отлично, дай сюда пачку. — Извращенец и вор. — Угу. А я — Хиджиката. — Пятилетние дети и то шутят лучше, чем вы. — Тебе виднее, ты ж недалеко от них по мозгам ушел, раз надумал начать курить эту дрянь. — И вы тоже».  
Запах сигарет, зажатый между пальцами фильтр.  
— Надеюсь, вам тоже приснится сегодня кошмар, — желает Сого, укладываясь под боком, подложив под голову сложенный мундир. Хиджиката поворачивается и удивленно смотрит на него. Тот фыркает. — Тут холодно как в морозилке, а вы раскаленный. Так и быть, разрешу вам побыть печкой перед тем, как убью. Должны же вы принести хоть какую-то пользу в жизни.  
Хиджиката хочет ответить что-то такое же колкое, но никаких идей в голове нет. Там пусто, тихо и спокойно. Он молча закидывает руку на Сого и снова закрывает глаза.

Когда он открывает их, комната по-прежнему плывет. И она пуста.  
Хиджиката делает глубокий вдох и поднимается на ноги. Его трясет, он стирает с ледяного лба пот и облизывает пересохшие губы.  
— Нет, — хрипит он, делает пару шагов к стене и упирается в нее лбом. — Нет, ублюдок, только посмей умереть! Только попробуй!  
— Иначе что? Расплачетесь как девчонка?  
Хиджиката резко разворачивается и шипит от боли в ноге. Она слабее, чем вчера, но все равно дает о себе знать. Сого смотрит на него из дальнего угла комнаты, сидя на полу и обхватив колени руками.  
— Вы не только тупой, но и слепой, Хиджиката-сан? — интересуется он и растягивает губы в широкой довольной улыбке.  
Хиджиката матерится сквозь зубы и плетется к нему, усаживается рядом — Сого тут же отодвигается.  
— Ну и воняет от вас.  
— Да иди к черту, — вяло огрызается тот. — Черед пару дней сам начнешь пахнуть не хуже, обещаю.  
— Если мы будем живы через два дня, — лениво добавляет Сого, глядя в сторону. Потом достает из кармана пару онигири. — Вот. Хотел съесть, пока вы спали, но теперь меня так тошнит от одного вашего вида, что кусок в горло не лезет. — Хиджиката жадно набрасывается на еду, и Сого продолжает, не глядя на него: — Да, да, жрите как можно быстрее, тогда точно подавитесь, задохнетесь и умрете. Ура.  
Хиджиката с трудом проглатывает рис и принимается жевать медленнее и тщательнее. Желудок бурчит.  
— Воды не было?  
— Была, конечно, но я всю выпил.  
Рожа у Сого достаточно равнодушная, чтобы Хиджиката понял, что никакой воды не было.  
— Не заметил, откуда появилась еда?  
Сого пожимает плечами.  
— Какая-то из стен — панель. Или есть скрытый люк в полу или потолке. Даже вы должны были уже понять, Хиджиката-сан, что надо искать по углам — куда-то же девалось все это время ваше дерьмо. Я верю, что вы еще не окончательно спятили, чтобы разбрасывать его по всему полу. Думаю, что скоро на это посмотрю.  
Хиджиката заканчивает жевать и откидывается спиной на стену, облизывая губы.  
— Ты что-то подозрительно спокоен.  
— Жду, пока с нами выйдут на связь. Камер и микрофонов тут нет, я проверил. Судя по вашему аромату, с вентиляцией тоже хреново.  
— Да иди ты нахрен, — не выдерживает Хиджиката. — Скажи спасибо, что тебя не схватили на неделю позже и не засунули в комнату с моим трупом.  
— Так было бы неинтересно, — вздыхает Сого. Он слегка поводит плечами и скидывает мундир. — Жарко.  
— Послушали твое вчерашнее нытье и прибавили температуры, ублюдки. — Хиджиката смотрит на порозовевшие щеки Сого с едва заметной светлой щетиной и хмурится. — Эй, у тебя не жар?  
Сого вздыхает, когда он кладет ладонь ему на лоб.  
— Отлично, так и сидите. Второй рукой можете меня обмахивать.  
— А могу и придушить.  
Сого молчит. Спустя полчаса — хотя хрен знает, сколько именно времени прошло — Хиджиката снимает мундир и сам, потом расстегивает пуговицы грязной рубашки.  
— Суки, — хрипит он, задирая голову к потолку. — Что им надо?  
— Думаю, что развлечься. — Сого тоже смотрит вверх и пожимает плечами. — Если хотят поиграть, пусть приходят сюда.  
— Где тебя взяли?  
— Во время патрулирования. Заскучал и отвлекся. Без вас все не то, Хиджиката-сан.  
— Это террористы? Заметил хоть что-то?  
Сого качает головой. Хиджиката невесело усмехается.  
— Ну, если даже ты не заметил...  
— Говорю же, отвлекся. Все о вас думал, Хиджиката-сан.  
Хиджиката думает, что когда они выберутся — рядом с Сого эта убежденность окрепла и стала еще сильнее, — то стоит поговорить. Он сам еще пока не знает, о чем, но явно не о патрулировании или сигаретах. Может быть, он расскажет Сого, как смешно и нелепо на его мальчишеской физиономии смотрится редкая щетина. Что его щеки, когда он краснеет от жары, похожи на два яблока.  
На сытый желудок соображается чуть лучше.  
— Еще бы воды, и совсем отлично, — кривится Хиджиката, стягивая с себя и рубашку под косым взглядом Сого.

С поисками микрофонов тот явно налажал. Потому что еще через полчаса душной дремы над полом начинается медленно подниматься слой воды.  
Хиджиката закусывает губу и неловко опускается на колени, сбивает пальцы, пытаясь отыскать щели — он готов сейчас сломать эти чертовы стены голыми руками. Только бы хватило сил.  
Вода прибывает слишком быстро. Когда она становится Сого по колено, тот вытирает брызги с лица и заявляет:  
— Зато вы хоть помоетесь, — а потом уровень растет с катастрофической скоростью.  
Хиджиката с трудом перебирает ногами, пытаясь удержаться на плаву. Когда между потолком и поверхностью воды остается расстояние в пару ладоней, Хиджиката уходит на дно, бешено молотя руками. Потом выплывает, отплевываясь — Сого держит его, глядя как на полного кретина.  
— Решили напиться за всю неделю? — спрашивает он, и Хиджиката перебивает:  
— Вдохни побольше воздуха, идиот!  
Они под водой. Хиджиката часто моргает, пережидая резь в глазах, и продолжает, сам не зная зачем, цепляться за Сого. Лицо у того совсем бледное, глаза прищурены, плотно сжатые губы побелели. Хиджиката держит его за руку, чувствуя, как под кожей бешено бьется пульс. Они идут на дно. Из губ Сого начинают вырываться крупные пузыри, лицо становится злое и растерянное, и Хиджиката делает то единственное, что может сейчас — прижимается к его рту и выдыхает в него, как он надеется, хоть какие-то остатки кислорода, а не один углекислый газ.  
Глаза у Сого огромные и злые. Потом он прикрывает их, и Хиджикате становится жарко и больно от рези в легких.  
А потом вода опускается. Сого медленно отстранятся, вытирает рот и тяжело дышит.  
— Развлекаются. Значит, развлекаются. И вы решили с них пример взять, да?  
— Кретин, — хрипит Хиджиката, и в этот момент Сого набрасывается на него и валит на пол.  
— Никто, — шепчет он между укусами и тычками под ребра, — никто не отберет у меня возможность убить вас лично, понятно?  
Сого тяжелый, его колено то и дело задевает рану на ноге Хиджикаты, и он вздрагивает, но продолжает крепко держать Сого за плечи. Тот целуется так, словно комната все еще полна воды до краев, словно весь воздух остался в легких Хиджикаты, словно хочет выпить его без остатка и сожрать самого Хиджикату живьем.  
Сого дышит по-прежнему тяжело и хрипло, Хиджиката обхватывает его затылок и притягивает к себе, заставляя упереться лбом в лоб. На мокром полу колени у Сого разъезжаются, и Хиджиката сгибает здоровую ногу, чувствуя, как к бедру прижимается его твердый член.  
Сого дергается как от удара, мотает головой.  
— Это все равно, что предсмертный оргазм повешенного, — шипит он. — Недостаток кислорода.... Да я лучше сдохну!  
И Хиджиката понимает все. И откуда у Сого эта злость, и что она не на него, а на себя. Все очень просто и легко. И действовать дальше — так же просто. Он целует кривящиеся губы, терпит укусы, вскидывает бедро, вжимая его в пах Сого, и слышит приглушенные ругательства, а потом — стон.  
Сого вырывается из хватки и запрокидывает голову, закусив губу.  
— Ненавижу, — хрипит он и трется членом о ногу Хиджикаты, и вздрагивает всем телом, когда тот расстегивает его мокрые штаны и трогает горячую головку пальцами. Хиджаката обхватывает его член ладонью и дрочит быстро и резко. Нежности будут потом. А они будут. Обязательно будут.  
Когда Сого кончает, то краснеет всем лицом и шеей в вороте рубашки. Он валится на Хиджикату сверху, загнанно дыша в шею, прикусывает ее и сжимает его член сквозь ткань. Хиджиката помогает ему расстегнуть на себе штаны и вскидывает бедра навстречу грубым, жестким прикосновениям ладони. Сого жмурится и не смотрит на него, и Хиджиката приподнимается, чтобы поцеловать его закрытые глаза и плотно сжатые губы.  
Он кончает, и потолок плывет, а воздух становится жарким влажным маревом, оседающим на коже мелкими каплями. Сого сползает с него и вытягивается рядом. Хиджиката опускает тяжелые веки, а когда поднимает их, то рядом никого нет.  
Пол ледяной, влажные штаны облепили ноги. Хиджиката снова зажмуривается, пережидая приступ тошноты и озноба, нашаривает рубашку и комкает ее в руке. Нет, он не мог проспать слишком долго!  
— Так и будете лежать?  
Хиджиката садится и быстро принимается одеваться: в комнате зверский холод.  
— Что ты вечно жмешься по углам, тебя спросонья хрен разглядишь...  
— Они говорили со мной. — Лицо у Сого почти серое. В руках, которые он перестает прятать за спиной — нож. Сого подкидывает его, ловит за рукоять и морщится. Хиджиката делает глубокий вдох.  
— Тогда... Вчера, перед тем как дать еды, они тоже с тобой говорили?  
Сого не смотрит на него, будто не слыша вопрос.  
— Как я и думал, никаких идей. Скудная фантазия. Убожество. Они узнали откуда-то, что мы уже попадали с вами в такую переделку. Сказали, «надо закрыть гештальт».  
— Кто — они? — спрашивает Хиджиката, поднимаясь на ноги. Повязка на бедре промокла, и он медленно разматывает ее, не отводя глаз от Сого. Тот дергает плечом.  
— Неважно. Важно то, что выйти отсюда может только один.  
Он оказывается рядом в пару шагов, быстро, очень быстро, Хиджиката не успевает и моргнуть. Он сглатывает, чувствуя, как к горлу прижимается нож.  
— Сого...  
Сого не смотрит Хиджикате в глаза. Лицо у него скучающее и очень уставшее.  
Кровь — горячая.  
Хиджиката чувствует, как пол уходит из-под ног, когда Сого оседает у него на руках. Он видит только его бледное лицо и яркую кровь, бьющую из перерезанной артерии на шее, все остальное вокруг погружается в темноту, как будто это из самого Хиджикаты вытекает сейчас жизнь.  
— Сукин ты сын, — хрипит он, опускаясь вместе с Сого на пол. — Ублюдок!  
Губы у Сого капризные как у ребенка. Они кривятся, когда он шепчет: «Только живи».  
Хиджиката зажимает рану у него на шее и смотрит, не в силах отвести взгляд, как между пальцев хлещет алое. Слишком сильно. Слишком быстро. Он передвигает их вбок и чувствует, как утихают отголоски пульса.  
Тишина заполняет комнату и легкие как вода. Хиджиката не может вдохнуть, он трясется и воет, чувствуя, как по-звериному заостряются клыки, как рвется рот в рыке. Он хочет вскочить на ноги, но тело ватное и ледяное. Суки. Твари! Сого, ублюдок!

— Ублюдок, только живи.  
Хиджиката открывает глаза и щурится от едкого дыма. Сого смотрит на него с отвращением, но продолжает тащить на себе по каким-то обшарпанным коридорам.  
— Думали, что смоетесь на пару недель, так никто вас искать не будет, чтобы начистить рожу? Будьте уверены, я выбью вам все зубы и переломаю ноги, как только вы сможете на них встать.  
Хиджиката пытается перестать цепляться за него, но тело болит, будто все кости переломаны, а словно натертая наждаком кожа горит огнем. У него опять лихорадка из-за раны? Что происходит? Хиджиката хочется задать вопрос вслух, но из пересохших губ вырывается только сипение:  
— Сого...  
— Доброе утро, Хиджиката-сан. Рад, что вы наконец соизволили проснуться.  
— Ты жив.  
— А вам, снилось, что я сдох? Понимаю, почему было тяжело просыпаться.  
— Мне снилось, что я тебя люблю, — хрипло говорит Хиджиката, и Сого замирает.  
— Урод обдолбанный, — тихо говорит он и фыркает. Потом продолжает молча тащить его на себе, сжав губы. Хиджиката пытается считать повороты и понимает, что слышит где-то вдалеке взрывы и крики. Идет бой. Они не одни.  
— Что случилось? Сого, отвечай мне, это приказ!  
— Террористы захватили вас в заложники. Вырубили во время боя транквилизатором. Подпольная разработка, какая-то жуткая дрянь, но вам, похоже, пришлось по вкусу.  
Они поднимаются по лестнице — каждая ступенька отдается болью в хребте, — потом Сого толкает тяжелую на вид металлическую дверь, и Хиджиката щурится от яркого солнечного света. Он ослепителен. Злая улыбка Сого — тоже.  
— Что вы видели? Прекрасную страну волшебных пони из майонеза?  
— Я видел тебя. Ты... тот ты сказал, они хотели, чтобы один из нас убил другого. Закрыл гештальт.  
— Какие вы слова, оказывается, знаете, Хиджиката-сан. — Сого хмыкает и опускает его на траву. — Долго запоминали? — он разгибается и смотрит на него сверху вниз. У Хиджикаты режет глаза от света, желудок скручивает комком колючей проволоки. — Все ясно. Поймали флешбек. Под наркотой так бывает.  
— Там была вода, я тонул, ублюдок, — хрипит Хиджиката и осекается, начав ощупывать себя. Одежда сухая, обычная гладкая ткань форменного сукна наощупь будто из древесной коры. Пальцы мерзко дрожат.  
— Ничего там не было. Только один вонючий бомж в пустой комнате. — У Сого кривятся губы. — Да вы на руку свою посмотрите. Какой красивый узор, вам идет.  
Хиджиката сглатывает и поворачивает голову, глядя на исколотый сгиб локтя.  
— Хорошо вам, наверное, там было, да, Хиджиката-сан? Может, не стоило и вытаскивать?  
— Было хреново, — отвечает Хиджиката, глядя на Сого в упор. — Пока не появился ты.

У сигарет просто охренительный вкус. Выйдя из больницы, Хиджиката никак не может накуриться, изводя пачку за пачкой, пока его не начинает тошнить от никотина. От майонеза, к счастью не тошнит, поэтому жрет он в три глотки, очень быстро приходя в себя и прежнюю форму. Когда его вытащили из захваченного убежища, он был тощим как палка, с черными кругами под глазами и черной же щетиной на желтом как воск лице.  
Он тогда сам не знал, что ел и сколько спал за прошедшие две недели. Может, не ел и не спал вообще — судя по ощущениям, так вполне могло статься.  
Хиджиката старается не думать об этом, оставить серую муть позади. Утром он просыпается раньше всех и смотрит во все глаза на оранжево-золотое солнце, на зеленую траву и привычные стены казарм. Ему хочется смеяться как ненормальному от вкуса свежей еды и воды, от вида сослуживцев. Сого.  
Об этом он тоже старается сейчас не думать — днем у него полно дел. А вечером он долго лежит и ждет сна. Может, там ему увидится закушенная губа, капли воды и пота на плечах, влажные пряди, прилипшие ко лбу и вискам. Зажмуренные глаза.  
Но ночь за ночью, наплевав на все оглушающе яркие краски, вкусы и запахи дня, приходит только холодная грязная вода, которая заливается в глотку, оставляя на губах металлический вкус. Хиджиката задыхается, хватает ртом воздух, но его нет, дышать нечем, пальцы скребут по потолку, похожему на крышку гроба, и никого рядом.  
Хиджиката раскрывает глаза и с трудом удерживается от крика.  
Сого сидит в углу его комнаты и мрачно смотрит из полумрака.  
— Продолжай. Мне нравится слушать, как ты орешь.  
— Решил перейти наконец на «ты»? — хрипит Хиджиката. Он садится и трет лицо ладонями. Встает, отодвигает в сторону перегородку и пялится на залитый лунным светом плац.  
— Ага. Подумал, что «Хиджиката-сан» — слишком большая честь для жалкого слабака и наркомана. Кстати, может, все-таки расскажешь, что ты там делал со мной в своем обдолбанном бреду? Когда я вытаскивал тебя из твоей вонючей конуры, ты нес про меня какую-то чушь. Никогда не поздно добавить еще один пункт к списку причин, по которым я тебя убью.  
Хиджиката медленно задвигает перегородку, и в комнате снова становится темно. Он слышит, как тихо дышит Сого.  
— Шел бы ты спать.  
— Ну уж нет. — Сого поднимается с пола и подходит к нему. — Знаешь, пожалуй, я добавлю очередной пункт сам. После того, как мы вытащили тебя из дерьма, ты стал улыбаться, когда на меня смотришь. Ты мне радуешься. Ублюдок, думаешь, я хочу это видеть?  
— Не смотри, — пожимает плечами Хиджиката и отворачивается, чтобы вернуться в постель, но его разворачивают обратно рывком за плечо. Хиджиката видит в лице Сого знакомую злость.  
— Меня бесит твоя улыбающаяся физиономия. Ты думал, что помер в своем наркоманском сне, и теперь готов обделаться от счастья, что жив?  
— Нет. Умер ты, — устало отвечает он. — Я видел, как ты умер у меня на руках, чтобы я остался жить. Конечно, я рад теперь видеть тебя, идиот малолетний.  
Сого медленно разжимает пальцы и криво ухмыляется.  
— Врешь.  
— Можешь не верить. Просто заткнись и дай мне поспать наконец.  
Хиджиката ложится, не обращая внимания на сверлящий спину взгляд, чтобы проснуться на рассвете от боли в разрывающихся легких.  
— Вода... — хрипит он, и к губам прижимается край чашки.  
— Пей, дурак. Вот вода, пей. Надеюсь, захлебнешься.  
Хиджиката мотает головой и открывает глаза. Сого упрямо тычет ему в губы чашкой, пока Хиджиката не отнимает ее и не ставит рядом на пол.  
— Перестань. Мне снилась вода, только и всего.  
— Только и всего? — Сого поднимает брови. — Ты орал так, что перебудил полказармы. К тебе все боятся соваться, мне пришлось...  
— Ну да, ври больше, — смеется Хиджиката и шипит, прижав к разбитой губе ладонь.  
— Совсем забыл, что обещал выбить тебе зубы, — радостно сообщает Сого.  
— Исчезни, а? И без того тошно.  
— Увидел во сне какую-то жалкую водичку...  
— Мне снилось, что я тону, блядь, и не могу выбраться из этой проклятой комнаты! — Хиджиката слишком хочет спать, слишком зол, слишком устал от этой бессмысленной, глупой перепалки, которая сама кажется дурным сном. Они с Сого уже все выяснили еще тогда, так какого хрена он должен снова тратить время на всю эту ненужную тупую ругань!  
Тогда было тогда.  
Тогда не было.  
Хиджиката с трудом переводит дух.  
— Каждую ночь мне снится, что я хочу оттуда выйти и не могу.  
— Ну так выйди. — Сого смотрит на него, скривившись словно от вони. — Возьми и выйди. Мы вытащили тебя оттуда, откуда ты не мог выйти сам. Из собственного сна ты в состоянии уйти, даже маленьким детям это под силу. Уверен, если поднатужишься, то сможешь, иначе уж совсем ни на что не годишься, Хиджиката. Давай. Трус.  
Когда Хиджиката садится и крепко обхватывает ладонью затылок Сого, он задевает другой рукой чашку с водой. Она катится по полу, Хиджиката ощущает под пальцами влагу, но это его больше не пугает.  
Он вообще ничего не боится. Другая рука зарывается в волосы Сого, опускается на его шею, и кончики пальцев щекочет скачущий пульс. Хиджиката чувствует жаркое биение крови. Сого. И своей.  
Он целует его — и понимает, что только сейчас наконец вышел на свободу из тесной серой комнаты. Вышел не один.


End file.
